bepixeledfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Star
Background Personal Background Jessica F. Star Or (Jeshika Hoshi) was born in Terron Town on the year 1038Y, and lived with her "parents" (who are currently unknown), sisters, and her brother Knight before the Terron Corruption .As the Terron Corruption occured (End of Saithra Saga), Jessica and Saria are forced to leave Terron and head to GameWorld Central by request of Jessica's unknown "mother". Jessica's class is of a summoner (Original Class) and Elemental Fighter (Learned Class), which allows her to summon Elementals and use their respective magic in combat. The Queen of Light Queen Persephone (Previous Incarnation) is actually an alternate version of Persephone that was created due to a paradox that occurred shortly before The Time Break. Persephone (Queen of Light) acts similarly to Jessica, but acts more regal and sophisticated (Most of the time). Jessica is a not a reincarnation of the Queen of Light (This is a actually Terra Star), but rather, she actually has always been the Queen of Light. The Goddess of the Moon (and souls...) Jessica Star is actually the "cursed" reincarnation of the Goddess Lynista who was fused with a Arch Demon named Fujisaki, One of the three main goddesses who controls the GameWorld. As the Goddess of the moon, Jessica not only has control over the moon, but also the ability to eat souls (No matter where the soul originated from). Lynista's ability to eat souls allows for a persons soul to either reincarnate or become one with the goddess as energy. Lynista ended up fused with Fujisaki in the middle of the Saithra Saga, and the fusion became known as The Crimson Witch (Unstable Fusion). Eventually with help from The Hero and Saithra, She was sealed away in a Star Crystal, and both Lynista and Fujisaki were reincarnated in the crystal as Jessica. Abilities Jessica (Lynista) was created as an Advanced Antivirus Artificial Intelligence (AAAI) program for the GameWorld Server. Jessica class is the Summoner Class meaning that she can wield any type of Elemental magic using the power of an Elemental, and without them she is far weaker. Jessica's focus on physical strength and magic are her strengths in combat but because she lacks Intelligence and Speed during combat, a far faster or smarter opponents could easily take her down. Her gullible nature is the main reason why Ginder sent her to search for the keys in the first place, for he knew she couldn't determine his motives; making her the perfect target for his plans. Star Shards * Sober Shard: Immunity to the effects of alcohol. (Note: Only counters the effects of alcohol that is digested, and any alcohol that is directly inserted into the veins can still cause the user to become drunk. * Elemental Shard (Permanent): Allows the use of elemental powers. * Regeneration Shard (Permanent):'''Heals wounds and damage of the user. (Note: Uses the users stamina in the process) * '''Fusion Shard: Allows the user to fuse with another person. (Note: Does not allow fusions of different races and different gender * Re-quip Shard(Permanent):The ability to change the current wielded weapon and/or armor to another one in the user's arsenal. Trivia * Jessica's traits and nickname "JC" are derived from Jessie Caison. * Jessica dies a total of "15" times in the entirety of the series. * Jessica can only summon up to two Elementals at once. Gallery Jesssica Drawing by Jessica.jpg JC Canvas.png Jessica1.jpg Jessica Map Icon.png Jesssica Drawing by Jessica.jpg JC Canvas.png Jessica1.jpg Jessica Map Icon.png Category:Profiles